Seguro que será feliz
by Hara Eslitere
Summary: Eileen Prince reflexiona sobre su vida, mientras observa como duerme su hijo la noche antes de que este se vaya a Hogwarts. ONESHOT.


**Este es el segundo fic que escribo. Se trata de un oneshot sobre Eileen Prince. Es algo triste, pero espero que os guste. Necesito reviews para saberlo... :P**

SEGURO QUE SERÁ FELIZ:

Entró en la habitación con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Caminó de puntillas y se dirigió hacia la cama, sonriendo con tristeza. Estaba completamente dormido, y un mechón de cabello negro le caía lacio sobre su rostro de niño, que pronto dejaría de serlo. Con un leve movimiento de su mano se lo apartó con cuidado y se inclinó para darle un imperceptible beso suave en la mejilla. Lo arropó despacio, para no despertarlo, y se sentó a los pies de la cama, de medio lado, con las manos sobre su regazo.

Miró a su alrededor. La habitación era pequeña, y sólo contenía una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche, todos ellos de madera desgastada y de segunda mano. Ya estaban allí cuando llegaron a aquella casa de Spinner's End. A pesar de ser la habitación de un niño, casi no había huellas de infancia en aquel cuarto. Ningún juguete, y ningún color que le diera alegría. Las cortinas las había hecho ella misma de un saco que encontró tirado en la calle un día. Eran grises y de tela tosca, pero Eileen las había lavado y cosido como pudo.

Y en un rincón de la habitación estaba el baúl, preparado con todo lo que su hijo iba a necesitar en el colegio. Las túnicas, el caldero, la varita, los libros, ropa interior, pijamas... Todo. Se había pasado dos años ahorrando como una hormiguita para que Severus tuviera todo lo que necesitaría durante aquel año. Y es que la economía familiar iba de mal en peor. Por suerte, Hogwarts siempre tenía una bolsa de becas para las familias que no pudieran pagar los estudios de sus hijos, y Eileen se había acogido a ello. De otra forma, habría sido imposible para ella sufragar unos gastos así.

Miró a su hijo. Sabía que no había sido capaz de darle una vida feliz. ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo hecho con un padre como el que le había tocado en suerte? Ella tampoco había sido feliz, aunque nunca habría imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas, que la vida iba a burlarse de ella de aquella manera.

Era una bruja, nacida de padres magos. Los Prince. Nunca les sobró el dinero, pero tampoco nunca les faltó. Vivían una vida tranquila y sin más problemas que los habituales. Sus padres la habían querido, pero desde muy temprana edad, ella desarrolló un carácter reservado y triste. No era agraciada, nunca lo había sido, y por esa razón, difícilmente se convertía en el centro de atención de los adultos. Además era callada y siempre pasaba desapercibida. Su madre había muerto siendo ella aún muy niña, antes de ir a Hogwarts, y su padre apenas pudo atenderla adecuadamente después de eso, porque el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado todo el día. Eileen sabía que él intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa, porque no podía soportar el recuerdo de su madre en cada pared y en cada rincón. Y ella tuvo que soportarlo sola. Todas sus esperanzas estaban volcadas en Hogwarts, y en aquella lechuza que un día llegaría hasta ella para llevarle su carta salvadora.

Y un día se encontró en el Gran Comedor del colegio, con un sombrero sobre la cabeza que gritaba _"¡Slytherin!"_. No podía estar más feliz. Su padre también había pertenecido a aquella casa, y casi no pudo esperar al día siguiente para enviarle una carta comunicándoselo. No se equivocó. El Sr. Prince le contestó diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de ella, y Eileen sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Resultó ser una buena estudiante, inteligente y trabajadora. Cuidaba sus libros con esmero, y llegó a ser campeona de gloostones. Pero no la nombraron prefecta, ni nunca fue premio anual, a pesar de sus excelentes notas. No era una chica popular. Demasiado callada, demasiado tímida, demasiado imperceptible... No tuvo muchos amigos, y mucho menos, novios. Cuando salió del colegio aún no había experimentado su primer beso todavía, y se convenció a sí misma de su fealdad. Las demás chicas eran bonitas y alegres, reían y podían ser divertidas. Pero ella no. Ella era diferente a las demás, y acabó aceptando esa diferencia.

No fue hasta tres años después de salir de Hogwarts, que lo conoció a él. Había decidido pasear por la parte _muggle_ de la ciudad, sólo por curiosidad, y sólo porque estaba aburrida. Uno de esos artilugios que los _muggles_ utilizaban para desplazarse de un lugar a otro, la había salpicado completamente cuando pasó junto a ella a toda velocidad.

Él llegó a socorrerla como un príncipe azul, y la miró a los ojos.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos... –le había dicho.

Y ella se enamoró. Desde aquel momento, entregó su corazón a aquel desconocido _muggle_ que había sido el primer hombre que la había mirado, y que le había dicho algo bonito. Sólo con aquellas palabras fue capaz de hacerla sentir hermosa, atractiva...

Mujer.

Se casó con él a escondidas de su padre, que había montado en cólera cuando ella le comunicó que salía con un _muggle_. Y Tobías, que así se llamaba él, se casó con ella sin saber que era una bruja.

No se había atrevido a decírselo. Fue cobarde. No quería que aquel sueño terminase nunca, porque, a pesar de su falta de atractivo, él la consideraba hermosa y la amaba de verdad.

Sí, se habían casado muy enamorados, y su primera vez fue maravillosa. Él le hizo sentir sensaciones, que ella jamás pudo imaginar que pudieran existir. Se aferró a su cuerpo mientras él la penetraba, y por un momento pensó que Tobías también era un mago, porque sólo un mago podía realizar aquella magia en su cuerpo.

La Sra. Snape era feliz. Su marido trabajaba en una empresa _muggle_ y las cosas les iban bien. Vivían en una casa adosada a las afueras de la ciudad, con un vecindario tranquilo y amable. Y ella había guardado su varita con recelo, esperando el momento de mostrarle su verdadero yo. Sabía que su descubrimiento no traería mayores consecuencias. Él sabría aceptarlo después de la inevitable sorpresa inicial. Porque él la amaba.

Ahora, en la penumbra de la habitación de su hijo, se preguntaba cómo pudo equivocarse tanto, cómo pudo ser tan ingenua, como pudo estar tan enamorada...

Había pasado un año desde que se casaran, y Tobías Snape llegó a casa a la misma hora de siempre. Una cena para dos, pequeñas bromas llenas de picardía y sin inocencia, juegos de adultos y risas... los llevaron a su alcoba otra vez. Pero aquella vez no sería como las demás. Aquella vez, cuando él se derramó dentro de ella, Eileen sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Su hijo iba a ser engendrado en pocas horas. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba ocurriendo y era inevitable. Se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Cuando terminaron, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario de su habitación. Había llegado el momento.

- ¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó él.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti –le contestó ella con picardía.

Abrió el armario y sacó su varita, que guardaba en el doble fondo de un cajón.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó él divertido.

- Mi varita mágica.

Tobías le sonrió de medio lado.

- Yo creía que ya tenías una, y que con esa te bastaba... –le dijo con picardía.

- ¡Tobías! –le recriminó ella fingiendo estar escandalizada- Eres un pervertido. Esta es una varita mágica de verdad.

La movió dibujando círculos en el aire, y chispas de todos los colores salieron de ella creando una pequeña cúpula brillante sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Ey! –exclamó su marido sentándose en la cama- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Es magia –contestó Eileen sonriendo- Magia de verdad.

Se acercó a él y lo besó.

- Soy una bruja.

Tobías resopló sonriendo.

- Vamos, dime. ¿De dónde has sacado eso¿Cómo funciona?

Ella volvió a mover la varita en el aire y flores de todo tipo surgieron de ella, inundando el techo y cayendo sobre la cama suavemente. Después, hizo levitar algunos objetos cambiándolos de lugar, y después atrajo un par de libros de la estantería del salón, en el piso de abajo.

Una vez terminada su demostración, Eileen volvió a mirar a su marido, y el corazón se heló en su pecho.

Tobías la mirada aterrado. En sus ojos había miedo y aversión. Nunca la había mirado así, y se sintió despreciada. Desde aquel momento, su marido siempre la miraría así. El hombre que la había amado desapareció para siempre, para dar lugar al que sería a partir de aquel momento.

No se atrevió a decirle también que aquella noche habían engendrado a un hijo.

Durante muchos meses se engañó a sí misma convenciéndose de que Tobías sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar aquella noticia, y que después, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero todo era peor cada vez. Al mismo tiempo que él se iba introduciendo más en el conocimiento del mundo mágico, y en la existencia de aquella sociedad paralela e invisible a la suya, Tobías sentía cada vez más temor. Empezó a mostrarse dominante con ella, en un intento de no permitir que su poder lo superase. Le prohibió volver a utilizar aquel artefacto de madera que le causaba pavor, y se alejó de ella cada vez más.

A los tres meses, Eileen ya no le pudo ocultar por más tiempo su embarazo, y lo primero que quiso saber él fue si el niño también sería como ella, o si sería "normal". Ella le contestó que no podía estar segura, pero que había muchas probabilidades de que el bebé también naciera mago.

Y Tobías se hundió. Si uno sólo de esos seres ya le provocaba pavor, con dos no podría soportarlo.

Empezó a beber y a llegar cada vez más tarde del trabajo. Cuando a Eileen le faltaban pocas semanas para dar a luz, empezó a desayunar con cerveza, y un día lo trajeron a media mañana completamente borracho. Llevaba una carta en la mano. La carta de su despido.

Su afición por el alcohol le impidió encontrar un trabajo similar al que había perdido, y llegó un momento en el que se contentaron con que, simplemente, encontrara trabajo.

Su hijo, Severus Snape, nació antes de tiempo. Era un niño delgado y pequeño, con los ojos azabaches de su madre y su mismo pelo negro y lacio. Con el tiempo, su nariz se convirtió en la réplica de la de su padre.

Eileen volvió a sentir la esperanza dentro de ella. Aquel hijo le había devuelto un poco de la ilusión perdida, y se dedicó a él en cuerpo y alma. Pero las deudas eran cada vez más acuciantes, y Tobías encontraba trabajos cada vez peores, que además, no le duraban demasiado. Nadie aguantaba a un borracho en ninguna parte.

El deshaucio llegó cuando el pequeño Severus tenía ya un año de edad. Los echaron de su casa adosada de mala manera, y les confiscaron todo lo que tenían de valor y que sirviera para cubrir las innumerables deudas que habían llegado a acumular.

Aquel día, Severus hizo su primera demostración de magia. Mucho antes de lo que era normal en los niños magos, y con un poder también inusual para su cortísima edad. Mientras Tobías vociferaba en la calle contra los policías que le negaban la entrada a la que había sido su casa hasta entonces rodeado de los pocos enseres que le habían permitido conservar, el pequeño Severus, desde los brazos de su madre, empezó a llorar asustado por la violencia que reinaba en el ambiente. Y de repente, las maletas y los objetos que los rodeaban, empezaron a elevarse y a caer descontrolados pocos metros más allá.

Eileen miró a su hijo sorprendida y feliz a la vez, a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la humillación que estaban padeciendo ante todo el vecindario. En ese momento tuvo la certeza de que su hijo sería un poderoso mago.

Como consecuencia de aquella demostración de magia por parte del pequeño Severus, los magos del Ministerio no tardaron en aparecer para borrarles la memoria a los _muggles_ que habían presenciado la escena. A todos, excepto a Tobías. Estaba prohibido borrar la memoria de aquellos _muggles_ que tenían relaciones familiares con magos y brujas.

Aquel hecho aterrorizó a Tobías, y aquel día Eileen recibió su primera bofetada.

Desde entonces habían vivido en Spinner's End, uno de los peores barrios industriales de la ciudad y, desde luego, el lugar menos adecuado para criar a un niño. Pero era lo único que podían pagar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Eileen tuvo que ponerse a trabajar. Limpiaba restaurantes _muggles_ en la parte alta de la ciudad, y siempre le escondió a su marido que le estaba enseñando magia al pequeño Severus.

El escaso sueldo que ella conseguía servía para pagar el alquiler y la comida, pero ella siempre se guardaba un poco para su hijo. Furtivamente, se aparecía en el callejón Diagon de vez en cuando, y compraba un caldero y algunos ingredientes para pociones, con los que enseñaba a su hijo.

El carácter de Eileen se fue endureciendo conforme las palizas de Tobías iban siendo más frecuentes. Dejó de tener esperanzas, y aprendió a odiarlo. Dejar de sentir fue la única forma posible de sobrevivir a aquella vida. Y su hijo debía aprender aquella lección cuanto antes, sobretodo después de que a los cuatro años de edad, Severus había recibido los primeros golpes por parte de su padre. Ella intentó interponerse, pero el resultado fue una cara deformada, y un niño con el labio partido. Lo mejor sería mantenerlos alejados el uno del otro el mayor tiempo posible.

Fue entonces cuando decidió enseñarle a su hijo magia oscura. Aún era muy pequeño, pero cuando creciera, sabría defenderse de su padre y vengarse de él. Ella era incapaz. Tobías la había vejado tantas veces, que se sentía insignificante ante él. Se quedaba paralizada ante su presencia y, a pesar de la rabia y el odio que sentía dentro, no era capaz de defenderse. Ante él, ella no era nadie.

Pero a su hijo no le pasaría lo mismo. De eso se encargaría ella.

Le dio una educación estricta, sin cariño, pero con total y absoluta dedicación. Había decidido que su hijo crecería fuerte de carácter, y las carantoñas no eran lo más adecuado para conseguirlo. Aquel plan estaba dando resultado, porque desde los ocho años de edad, Severus había empezado a replicarle a su padre, aunque eso le supusiera padecer una nueva paliza más.

Y un año más tarde, Eileen empezó a ahorrar para que su hijo pudiera llevar todo lo necesario cuando llegase el momento de ir a Hogwarts. Ella no le había explicado a Tobías nada sobre lo que significaba la educación mágica, y sabía que cuando llegase el momento sería mejor que Severus no estuviera en casa.

Preparó varias pociones curativas, y envió al niño a comprar. Aquella mañana habían recibido la lechuza de Hogwarts.

Tobías montó en cólera y se negó rotundamente a que su hijo, si es que aquella cosa rara era su hijo, acudiera a semejante colegio. Pero ella fue inflexible, y por primera vez en su vida, se opuso a él. Lo amenazó con su varita y le lanzó un _Cruciatus_. No duró más que unos pocos segundos, y después, aterrorizada por lo que había hecho, dejó caer su varita al suelo. Cuando Tobías se vio libre de aquella tortura y se recuperó de la sorpresa y el terror, se levantó del suelo como si de una bestia se tratase, y Eileen recibió la peor paliza de su vida. Tobías había roto su varita golpeándole el rostro con ella, y le juró y perjuró que jamás volvería a amenazarlo de aquella forma, porque sino la mataría. Aquel día Eileen se convenció de que Tobías se había vuelto completamente loco por fin.

A pesar de todo, no volvió a oponerse a que Severus asistiera a aquel colegio de monstruos, y pensó que, al menos, así sólo tendría que soportar la presencia de uno de aquellos seres durante muchos meses al año. No podía engañarse a sí mismo. Sabía que a Eileen la había podido dominar, pero también sabía que a Severus no podría dominarlo nunca. Cuanto más lejos de él estuviera, mucho mejor.

Y ahora había llegado el momento. Al día siguiente, ella acompañaría a su hijo hasta King's Cross, para que Severus tomara el expreso que lo llevaría hasta Hogwarts. Allí aprendería a ser un mago, y empezaría ya muy adelantado respecto a sus compañeros. Ella le había enseñado mucho más de lo que un niño debía saber a su edad, pero no se arrepentía, al contrario.

Su hijo había demostrado tener una inteligencia por encima de lo normal, y una capacidad para la magia inusual para una niño de su edad. Al día siguiente se iniciaría una nueva vida para su hijo, entre los suyos, en el mundo al que había pertenecido siempre, y que sólo conocía a través de ella. Dejaría atrás aquella vida de_muggle_, que sólo le había traído desdichas, y se convertiría en un gran mago.

Conviviría con otros niños y haría amigos. Estaba segura de que sería así. Él era una persona reservada, como ella, pero tenía carácter, algo que ella nunca tuvo. Y por eso estaba segura de que la vida de su hijo sería completamente diferente de la suya.

Se levantó de la cama despacio y le dio un último beso a Severus. Después, volvió a caminar de puntillas y, cuando salió, cerró la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Al día siguiente su hijo iniciaría una nueva vida y podría empezar a ser feliz.

Sí, seguro que sería feliz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Un "go" no cuesta nada, y así sabré si el fic está bien o debo mejorar. Ya sabéis cómo funciona esto ;).**


End file.
